lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuza
---- Kuza Faye Kuz '(born 17 June 1047) is the second child and the first daughter of Kuzon and Helena. She is the sister of Kuzon Jr., Kuzek, Kuzisa & Kuzten, wife of Eltrio and mother of Knox & Mae. She is an RP character of TheGreatKuzon!. She is a hippie musician, singer and songwriter who travels Earth and even the universe. She plays in all universal genres and is widely known, mainly for being in the hippie/reggae/pop/soft band 'Eternity's Awakening. She is a black belt in Karate and Krav Maga martial arts. 'About' Kuza is a courageous, prideful tomboyish woman who wishes to follow in her father's footsteps of wisdom. She gets her looks and style from her mother, and her attitude and strength from her father. She cares and loves people, and always gives to charity. She loves music and rhythm and beats. She is an aspiring musician and singer, she can play guitar, piano and viola, and a little bit of flute. She can also yodel and talk in several different languages (trilingual). She joined the band Eternity's Awakening in 1066. As for fighting, Kuza typically doesn't engage in it unless she has or wants to. She is married to Eltrio, her childhood crush, in January 1068. Their son, Knox, was born in October, and their daughter, Mae, was born in September 1070. 'Appearance' Kuza normally wears a purple gi with red bands. Her hair is long, black and silky (sometimes tied), and she wears a red bandette or bow in it. She has a dark brown tail, and she is not afraid to show it, she even uses it to play instruments sometimes. She wears metal weighted black and gray boots. 'Biography' 'Early Life' Kuza was born on June 17th, 1047 on the Lookout to Kuzon and Helena. Kuro, Kuzon Jr., Nikad, Ethan, Zang, and Leogian witnessed it. Helena was originally going to name her "Bea", but Kuzon chose Kuza, because she is in the Kuz clan. Kuzon knew Kuza would grow up to be a powerful girl. When her father died, she was raised by her mother. Kuza's middle name is "Faye", as Kuzon chose it for her. ---- 'Her father's death' July 6th, 2013 The night after a spar by Kuzon and Ethan, Kuzon went to bed. The next morning, he did not wake up. Kuzon Jr and Helena soon found out that he was dead. Everyone mourned--including Kuro. Kuzon's death (and like he said) meant that it was Kuro's place to lead the Lookout Crew. Kuro also trained Kuzon Jr. in the place of Kuzon. Kuzon would not return for 5 years until Age 1052. '5 years later, Kuzon's revival' September 7th, 2013 Kuzon was revived by Kuro on September 7th, 1052, after he collected the Dragon Balls and wished him back. The second wish was used by Leogian to make his swords longer. Helena and the others gathered around, and waited. And waited. They waited minutes and minutes for Kuzon to appear on the Lookout, some thought it a mistake. Soon, Kuzon did appear on the Lookout. "Hey guys. I was at IHOP eating pancakes. (wave)." Helena jumped on him and everyone greeted him and welcomed him back. Kuzon Jr., Kuza and Kuro also did. Kuzon seen how they grew, and also met his other two children; Kuzek and Kuzisa, whom was born while he was gone. A man who arrived in a ship, was also awaiting Kuzon on the Lookout. The man said to him, that his children's descendants take over the universe and destroy everything. Kuzon negatively looks at him. The man goes back in time and comes back, and all of a sudden Kuzon has a scar and remembers him. He is confused. 'Musical Career; Role in Holy Apocalypse Saga' February 2nd, 2014 Kuza loves music, and decided she wanted that to be her career after a successful talent show attempt. She has many friends who support her. She loves the guitar and flute, and gets A's in Music. In the beginning of the HASaga, she and Kuzisa were helping poor animals, as Kuza teleported and found lost puppies and came back, giving them to Kuzisa, who sold them to people who take care of them. They sold one to Nera, Hikari's wife. 'Spar with the 14th Saiyan' February 5th-March 22nd, 2014 Kuza, Kuzisa and Kuzek fought the 14th Saiyan in a 3 v. 1. 14th's strategy and power was far greater, however, than the 3 even combined, thus resulting in their extreme loss, which also resulted in Kuzek breaking an arm. The battle introduced 2 new fusions; Kuziseka (Kuza + Kuzisa + Kuzek) and Kuzaisa (Kuza + Kuzisa). 'Kuza vs. Eltrio' March 8/9th, 2014 Kuza and Eltrio battled it out on a warm day in March 1063. They started their spar on the Lookout, and Kuza held nothing back.. She used several bomb attacks on Eltrio, soon knocking both of them off the Lookout into the woods outside Supreme City. She and Eltrio kept going at it, until in the woods, where Kuza went Super Saiyan, and Diamond Super Saiyan, while Eltrio was a False Super Saiyan. She used diamond powers on him, including her Diamond Suit. She and him fought, and she froze him in a lake giving him a burn. They fought a bit longer, before Eltrio transformed into a Great Ape. Kuza fought until she was outmatched, then she went Great Ape herself, but it wasn't normal Great Ape--it was Diamond Great Ape! (since she ascended in DSSJ). She went out of control, smashing around and going to top of a cliff like in King Kong. Eltrio blasted her down, and hit her with his tail, but she hit him at the same time with it, and they got their tails tangled in a knot. Kuza pulled which weakened her, and she and him descended from Great Ape. When they descended, they were both...naked. Eltrio stared at Kuza, before Kuza got mad and they both put leaves over their parts. Eltrio made comments at Kuza and then teleported to get Saiyan Armor and Kuza her normal clothes. Kuza quickly continued and lashed Eltrio. After some fighting, she dug into the ground and disappeared. Her arm came out, grabbed Eltrio's foot and pulled him in, and he was in a dark hallway, with creepy giggling and something lurking. Eltrio ran to the end, to find a room, and it got closer...until a groundhog popped out. Eltrio got close to it. It then opened its mouth, and a HUGE Ki blast came out, and destroyed half the entire land, and sent Eltrio back with Kuza following, punching and kicking him. Eltrio used a combo on her. The entire planet was shaking, off balance, and the sky was dark and storming. Kuza started filling with power, and achieved Ultra Super Saiyan! She started quickly comboing Eltrio. After a while of fighting, Eltrio descended to his base, claiming Kuza can't beat him and he doesn't want to hurt her anymore. "I can win and I WILL win!". She continues, going Ascended Super Saiyan and fighting Eltrio. Eltrio soon knocks her out cold, the final attack. He picks up Kuza, and carries her home. Eltrio asked Kuza, if she would date him, and they could go to a sushi/steak bar in Supreme City. Kuza accepted, claiming she loves both. Eltrio then hugged and kissed her, thus beginning their official relationship. 'Fighting evil Lux' March 31, 2014 Kuza didn't have a large part in this arc to begin with, her father fought. But in the middle of a space battle between Kuzon, Lux, Ian, Mars and Nikad, who were keeping Lux from destroying the universe. 'Death of Goku IV' April 1, 2014 On April 1st, 1063, Goku was brought into an East City Hospital Room, as he had just had a heart attack. When Kuzon, Ian, Mars, Ethan, Nikad and all their kids arrived to visit him, after Kuzon heard about it on the phone, he was dancing around and singing in his room. They were confused. Goku fell back into his bed, having wore himself out. He started talking to them and they talked for a long time. A lot of the kids tried running off to a "deathly adventure" but Ethan and Kuzon had to try to stop them. Goku told Ethan some words of wisdom about living life to the fullest, as he didn't. He explained his life. His grandson and great-grandson walked in during the middle of it, and they helped him. Goku IV, holding the hands of Ethan, Kuzon, his sons and everyone else, passed away in his death bed, his last words "We will meet again". His grandson, an old man, fell to his knees crying. Everyone else was as well. Nikad felt bad. King Yemma from other world appeared and took the soul from his body and put it in bag. The funeral was held April 4th. Kuzon, Helena, all their kids, and the rest of the Lookout Crew were all there. Helena wore an orange and blue dress and cover, as it is what the tradition is for Goku family funerals. His casket was covered in flowers with a basketball on it, and there was a picture of him young, with a mustache, 7 feet tall with a basketball and a fishing pole. Nikad said his final words to him beyond the grave. The man officiating had two men come out and catch the casket on fire. He said that the last wishes of Goku IV, was for his home to go to anyone in the family, and for Goku Jr's Gi, which was over 273 years old, to go to anyone in the Lookout Crew. Slimula ended up getting it. The casket was thrown into the ocean, which was nearby. It floated away into the distance, before sinking. This is because Goku IV always wanted to be a sailor. Everyone left back home, mourning as a generation was now gone. 'Marriage & Kids' Kuza and Eltrio were married on April 1st, 1068, after a decade of dating. 6 months later, in October, their first son Knox was born. Eltrio was close to Knox as his son. In September 1070, their daughter Mae was born. Kuza cared for her and held her and breast feeds her as she is smaller than normal. 'Eternity's Awakening' Kuza joined the reggae hippie band Eternity's Awakening in 1066, and instantly became their vocalist hit. She sings and plays guitar and is friends with all of them. From 1066 to 1073, the band was in its greatest era. Kuza helps with her cousin Kuzlan's Supreme City Guitar shop in the 1080s. She considers herself ougoing and exciting. 'Endorsing her children' Kuza is helping with Knox and Mae's college funds. Knox attended martial arts as a kid and teen to learn staff fighting and Mae is a hipster who takes after her mother. 'Father's death' K'uzon, on July 16th 1086, felt sick the entire day. His body could hardly do anything or function, and had to be fed special foods and oxygen. Helena, his wife, kept holding onto him, crying as she knew she was losing him. Kuzon coughed and grunted from pain. He went outside and felt the cool breeze of Earth one last time. Kuzey and Phoebe came and helped him, along with KJ and the entire other clan. Eventually, Ethan, Nikad and Hunter showed up, and Eltrio and Zang and everyone. Almost every member of the Lookout Crew (at the time) showed up, as well as the Kuz Clan. Kuzon laid in his chair with his friends and family beside him. Kuzon spoke his final words as Mars and Nova showed up in remembrance. Kuzon's final words were "Goodbye, my friends." Everyone cried and a tear came from their eyes. Ian was there as well. Zion and Tenchi however were absent. KJ and Kuzey mourned hard, Kuza Kuzek and Kuzisa also in heavy regret. KJ put a blanket over Kuzon's body and prepared for burial. Kuzon ascended beyond the mortal realm to Other World, where he appeared to begin his new existence. Right as it was happening though, Kuzon reappeared back in Kuz Manor, and was young and fresh. He held his hand our for Helena. "One last thing.." He wanted Helena to come with him so she wouldn't have to stay alone and useless for the rest of her life. She would ascend and be with her husband forever enjoying themselves. She hugged against him and Kuzon saluted everyone and disappeared. Oora and Kuzon's siblings saluted him. At the funeral on the Lookout, everyone was there. Kuro showed up and put a pancake in his casket, because Kuzon loved them (Kuro was disgusted). Kuzon was buried outside Kuz Manor, however, his legacy lived on. The family resumed life. They got used to Kuzon not being there anymore, and Kuzoh appeared and more. Kuzon's father said something to him in other world about enjoying Heaven as he was in hell. Kuzon enjoyed his eternity, and for years to come, shall his legacy, be known. 'Transformations Kuza, like most other Saiyans, can reach levels of the Super Saiyan transformation. These were achieved solely by hard training. She is still progressing as she is of a young age. ---- *'Super Saiyan' - the most common form of Super Saiyan transformation. **'Ascended Super Saiyan' - Kuza used commonly. **'Ultra Super Saiyan' - she rarely uses, as it slows her down. *'Diamond Super Saiyan' - her unique form, achieved through gene mutation. *'Great Ape' - she rarely uses this form unless provoked. When she is in it, she is like a raging bull and is angry. **'Diamond Great Ape' - Kuza can mix her DSSJ with Great Ape and go DGA. She is more powerful in this form and much more "diamondly violent". 'Attacks and Techniques' Kuza has a range of techniques and attacks she uses in primary battle. Most of them she learned, as she hadn't reached to age to understand how to develop full powered Ki techniques of her own. . *'Ki Blast '- simplest form of Ki wave *'Kamehameha' - basic Kamehameha *'Flower Potter! '- invented herself with her father's help. Forms a Ki flowerpot and "flowers" come out and attack the opponent forcefully, usually with ki out of their mouths. *'Black Bolt' - taught by her father as a complimentary technique. *'Blast Defunction' - Kuza sends a sharp explosive defuncting Ki wave at an oncoming Ki blast, and it explodes in mid air before it hits her. *'Spin Barrier' - Kuza spins, creating a Ki barrier that damages anyone within 5 feet (or 10). * [[Pinpoint!|'Pinpoint!']] - Kuza forms a shred of green sharp fire on her 2 fingers, and releases its power out, making the sky go green, and a huge wave of Ki engulf the opponent and his Ki. It is by far her most powerful attack. * Diamond Suit '''- Kuza makes diamonds come out of the ground, and then she layers them on herself, making a strong suit enforced with Ki. She can scratch and hurt opponents with this. * '''Universal Scream - Kuza lets off a scream throughout the universe that can be heard all around. This makes its own air molecules, so even if it is in space sound can travel, the air molecules follow the sound waves. The waves are also sharp enough to hurt an opponent, cutting. Only works in space. 'Fusions' *'Kuziseka '- the multiple fusion of her, Kuzisa and Kuzek. It is a female due to 2/3 of it being female. It is the powerful fusion of them, but is only seen once, when fighting 14th Saiyan. She has the appearance of a girl and attitude of a boy (tomboy basically). She can go from Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan 3. *'Kuzaisa '- the fusion dance of Kuza and Kuzisa. She has Kuza's black hair style and dominant color, with strands of Kuzisa's brown hair. She is confused and curious, for some reason. She is a complete girl fusion. Her highest obtained form is Super Saiyan 2. 'Gallery' Kuza.png|Kuza as a young 5 year old SSJKuza.png|Kuza as a young Super Saiyan TeenKuza2.png TeenKuza.png Kuza(by Zion).png|Kuza as a Diamond Super Saiyan (by this man) Category:Female Category:Saiyan Category:Saiyan Hybrid Category:Human Category:Pages added by Kuzey457 Category:Role-Play Category:Characters Category:Kuz Clan Category:Awesome Category:Fanon Category:Non-Fighters